Visitors from the past
by ravenwithemotion
Summary: Need i say more? I suck at summarys but the story will be alot better...I hope 3rd chapter up pairings are bb&rae, changeling & cardinal, jake & whitefire, robin & star, cyborg & jinx, and android & black cat PLEASE REVIEW IF U READ JUST HI OR SOMETHIN
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer(whatever that is):I do not own the Titans. I do own Jake, Changeling, Cardinal, Whitefire, and Android.

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Titans report! " shouted Robin. "What?" Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire called out. "There seems to be commotion near the center square" Robin replied, "Titans go!"

(Meanwhile, before all the screaming and shouting)

There was an oddly dressed group of people in town. They were each wearing a cloak with the hood up. There was a red cloak, a blue one, a white one, a green one, and a yellow one. They stopped a group of people. "Can you do us a big favor?" they asked.

A few seconds later, everyone in town was screaming MONSTER at the top of their lungs. "Perfect" said the cloaked figures.

Suddenly the Titans were standing right in front of them. "I don't know who you guys are but you're going down," said Robin "Titans Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (still don't know what it is): still don't own the titans but still own all those other people.

Chapter 2 

So the battle rages on and on and on and on (I'm too lazy to describe it)

In the end the titans end up on the floor. They are suddenly picked up by a very strong red aura.

They are carried to a tower on an island. It had been cloaked so the titans never noticed it. The cloaked figures however could see the titans tower. They landed in the giant J shaped tower. It looked almost exactly like the titans tower excluding the shape of the building." Who are you guys and why did you take us here?" demanded Robin. "Patience Robin, " replied the yellow-cloaked figure as he unhooked his cloak. Robin's eyes grew wide as he saw the figure's face. "Jake?" he said in surprise. " Hi big bro,"Jake replied. "Robin, who is this boy and why does he call you bro?" asked Starfire. "**Jake** is our leader and Robin's sibling, " answered the white-cloaked figure as she unhooked her cloak. "Whitefire! It is great to see you again sister!" Starfire shouted happily while hugging Whitefire with a bone-breaking hug that seemed to have no effect on her. "It's pretty easy to tell whose younger brother I am," said the blue-cloaked figure unhooking his cloak to reveal metal body parts. "Android! Haven't seen you in quite a while" exclaimed Cyborg. "Hi!" said the red-cloaked figure putting down her hood. Raven gasped. " Cardinal? I thought you were dead!" "Well I guess not ...unless, I'm a ghost," replied Cardinal. "Don't forget me! I'm Changeling!" said the green-cloaked figure attempting to whip of his cloak with a flourish, but just getting tangled up in it. "Beast Boy's sibling" said everyone ,but Beast Boy and Changeling, in unison. "Hey! That sounds like an insult," said Beast Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer (WHAT IS THIS?): Don't own titans but own the J-team.

Chapter 3 

"So…who's your arch-enemy?" questioned Jake. "Slade," replied Robin narrowing his eyes and using the voice he always reserved for saying Slade's name. "How about you?" returned Robin. "Slash," said Jake also narrowing his eyes in a voice that sounded exactly like Robin's. "Slash is Slade's Younger sibling (more siblings)," added Android who had been listening to the humorous conversation.

"How can you show so much emotion?" asked Raven. "I've found a way," replied Cardinal. "I'll show you sometime."

Beast boy and Changeling were joking back and forth but gave up and started staring at Raven and Cardinal as they floated, meditating by the window.

Starfire was having a great time. She finally had someone to join her in "The eating of food from my home planet, Tameran (or however you spell her planet)" Whitefire felt the same. They were making some pudding of happiness while drinking bottles of mustard.

Android and Cyborg were playing video games. After a while, they went to the garage to see Androids "baby". It was a plane.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP HIVE and NEST attacking downtown BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP," said a robotic voice. "What was that?" inquired the Teen Titans. "That was just the alarm," said the J-team. "Oh" There was an awkward silence. "Hey Android, you have to teach me how to put that alarm in the Titan's Tower," said Cyborg as they went downtown.

They were halfway there before the Teen Titans asked the J-team, "Who are the NEST?" Turns out the HIVE members also have siblings (I just love siblings). Black cat, Saber-tooth, and Gadget called themselves the Nest. (There are other members too but their not important.)

**Siblings will rule!**


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

I will not be updating until I get 5 more reviews. I want flames cause this is my first fanfiction. Thanks!


End file.
